The present invention relates to scoops and in particular to adjustable volume scoops.
Cooks use various volumes of material in preparing food and drinks. Accurately measuring these volumes has required a variety of scoops to accurately measure different volumes.
In particular, single serving beverage drinks are often prepared using different amounts of different brewing material. After determining a preferred amount of a particular brewing material, it is desired to easily repeat scoop the preferred amount.
Therefore a need is present for an easy to use adjustable scoop to provide an accurate repeatable measure of various amounts of material.